Passion
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Saya awakens twenty five years early, and the first person she sees, is the one person she never thought she'd ever see again.


**Yo…I was watching Vengeance, and a Divas match was on, and I got bored, so I wrote this…so…yeah…here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters…**

All the fighting had ended. Everything was peaceful. Now, all that was left, was for Saya to awaken. It had only been five years, but to Haji, it felt like an eternity. Why was it so hard this time? Why, was it so difficult for him to wait this time? Was it his confession? His need for having to hear Saya's answer? That was it wasn't it? He needed to know what Saya thought. He needed to know if Saya loved him too. By an off chance, Haji had decided to go to the tomb. He was sitting there near the cocoon his queen had formed, playing their favorite tune on their cello. Naturally, he didn't expect Saya to wake up...he didn't expect that to happen for twenty five years at least. However, in the middle of the melody, Haji's eyes snapped open, focusing on the cocoon. Faint scraping sounds could be heard from within. Haji put the cello down and leaned in, placing his ear to the off white folds. A heartbeat. Saya's heartbeat could be heard along with the scraping. Haji moved back and blinked in surprise. Saya...was awakening...?

The cocoon's folds fell open, and Saya, slipped out. She fell straight into her chevalier's arms. She was completely bare, her black hair now reaching her waist. Her eyes, red, as she instinctively reached up, arms wrapping around Haji's neck. Impatiently nudging his collar out of the way, her sharp, white fangs pierced the man's pale neck. Haji wrapped an arm around Saya's slim, bare waist, as his queen began taking in his crimson life force. Almost as abruptly as she had started, Saya pulled back with a gasp, memories flooding her mind. Only then, did the apparent sixteen year old realize whose arms she was currently in. She looked at him, eyes, now filling with tears.

"Haji..."

The tears, now slid down her soft cheeks, and Haji wiped them away, using his thumbs. Then he cupped her cheek, silencing her with a gentle kiss to the forehead. Saya was crying because she had thought Haji had died. She had thought that she would never have been able to see him again. But now, here he was, right in front of her.

Noticing his queen was cold, Haji pulled off his jacket and draped it around Saya's shoulders, where she held it closed. Putting his cello away, and swinging the case over his shoulder, Haji picked Saya up into his arms, bridal style.

"Haji?" Saya questioned curiously.

"You are still weak, my queen." Said the man tonelessly. "I do not believe you will be able to walk yet. It has been five years since you last did so."

"What? F-five years! What do you mean?"

"As I said." Said Haji calmly, his wings unfolding. "It has only been five years since you fell into your hibernation."

"Oh... That's...odd."

"Indeed it is." Said Haji taking flight.

A moment of silence passed as Haji flew, and Saya took in the sight around her. She was pleased to see that Okinawa hadn't changed. The girl now looked up at her chevalier. Naturally, he looked exactly the same. But, what about that last moment they had shared...the one before his near death? She hadn't had a chance to respond to him, and she wanted to. But, Haji hadn't mentioned it yet... Had he forgotten? She was wrong. Haji had not forgotten. There was no way he could. He had spent every day in the past five years, waiting for her to wake up... Just, waiting for the moment where he could tell her...make her his own...

"Where're we going?" Saya asked suddenly.

"Home."

"Omoro?"

"Not quite."

"Huh? But then...where?"

"Our home." Said Haji.

A look of confusion flitted across Saya's face. "OUR home?"

Haji smirked ever so slightly. Yes, THEIR home. The place he would make her cry his name in ultimate bliss...

Before Saya knew it, they had entered into a small, cozy home right by the beach. When Saya noticed this, she smiled. This had to be Haji's choosing. He knew she loved that beach. Haji carefully set Saya down on the soft bed, then allowed the cello case to slip off his shoulder. He then sat down on the edge of the bed, where the two were enveloped in a silence...

"...Haji?" Said Saya finally ridding the room of its quietness. She hated silences like that.

"Hm?"

"Do you...remember what you said to me? Back at the...in New York?" She had been unable to say exactly where.

"Yes."

Saya hesitated. "Do you still mean it?" She asked after a moment. She couldn't wait any more. She needed to know.

Haji looked at her. "Yes."

"Then say it."

And now, Haji smiled. He reached forward and cupped Saya's cheek. "I love you..."

Saya let out the breath she had been holding and smiled as well. "I love you too, Haji."

And suddenly, Haji had pulled Saya into his arms, his lips nearly crashing to hers. Decades of passion finally unleashed...

**And yeah…that's it…should I write an M rated one as a continuation of this? Does anyone wanna see that? Lemme know…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
